Sayonara Kyoudai
by Mina Kon
Summary: Twin brothers Itsuki and Mutsuki Tachibana struggle to grow up in All God's Village,feared as the next Altar Boys for the Crimson Ritual.Not being able to befriend anyone but the Kurosawa Twins,they try to escape their cursed fate.MutsukixSae,ItsukxMutsu
1. Twin Tag

Sayonara Kyoudai

Disclaimer: The characters belong solelyto Tecmo but the plot belong to the writer of this fanfic. I have no monetary benefits from this since I write with the sole purpose of entertaining.

Warnings: Drama, Character death, possibility of twincest. Don't like it, don't read.

Chapter One

"Twin Tag"

"I caught you!"

"No way, you cheated!"

"You are just jealous 'cause I'm sooo fast, right Yae?"

"Don't be such a loser Itsuki!" Sae said, running until she was near him, grinning "Yae is the best!"

"You wish!" Mutsuki appeared from behind her and started tickling Sae, who couldn't help breaking into laughs "Stop it! Mutsuki no! Hahahaha it tickles! Itsuki make him stop please hahahaha"

"No way!" said Itsuki, attacking Yae by his turn too.

The four children's laughs were heard from the door of the Kurosawa House, where two men were observing them and speaking in a hushed tone.

"_...A true blessing for the village, we were never this fortunate"_

"_To have two sets of twins at the same time, never heard of -"_

"_Which shall be used first, master?"_

"_There is no need to rush, though. My girls are only five."_

"_Certainly, but the Tachibana boys will be seven this winter. Will they be your first choice?"_

"_Most probably"_

TBC

Next Chapter: "Twin Trouble"

It turned out really small, but it's only the introduction, so I figured there was no need to make it any longer. Comments are appreciated, until next time!


	2. Twin Trouble

Chapter Two

"Twin Trouble"

"I want an explanation!"

"We weren't doing anything wrong!" Mutsuki yelled, hands claspped tight with his twin's.

"Don't you dare yell at me! I saw you with the Kurosawa girl near the Old Tree!"

"We were just kissing..."

"You shouldn't be doing that! What in the gods were you thinking! If the Ceremony Master knew he wouldn't let you both socialize with his daughters ever again, do you understand?"

"No!" both children screamed in unison as they heard their father's words.

"Sae and Yae are our only friends!"

"No one else speaks to Mutsuki and I"

"No one ever looks at us because there are two of us!" Mutsuki yelled, tears spilling from his eyes as he seemed unable to stop them.

The man's face softenes at the sight of his children so troubled. "I know you suffer deeply from that, my sons. But you know our rules: Twins like yourselves are very special to the village, so everyone has the duty to be respectful to them"

"They don't just respect us, Father" Itsuki looked at him for the first time since he called them for this talk. "They fear us! It seems that most of them can't stand to be near the two of us together. What have we done to them?"

"Oh, my boys" The Tachibana master was at a loss of words, and he couldn't help recalling that faithful day they were born, all the joy they brought him, the sadness as they grew and their time ran shorter. "It's not your fault, believe me. You two are very special children. You will save the village one day, but it's through a ritual so cruel that no one dares to speak about it, so it makes people uneasy around you"

"What is that ritual Father? What will we have to do?" asked Itsuki

Their father shook his head. Not yet, it's so soon... "You will know when it's time. For now, enjoy each other's company – along with your two friends, of course. Just remember, Mutsuki, leave those indiscrecions with young miss Sae, or at least don't let anyone else know about them, understand? You are already ten, you should know better now"

They both nodded in unison, and Tachibana Akito couldn't help but smile despite himself. "Besides, you will have a new friend soon, I believe"

"A friend? Who?"

He hugged them both and kissed their cheeks, before continuing "You will have a baby brother or sister in a few months"

"Really? Wow that's so cool! I hope it's a girl!" Itsuki said, cheering up instantly "What about you, brother?"

Mutsuki looked down and whispered "I just hope it's not two"

TBC

Next Chapter: "Twin Revelations"


	3. Twin Revelation

Chapter 3

"Twin Revelation"

"Where have you found it?" Itsuki asked, turning an old book in his hands. "This thing is really ancient, I can barely tell what's written on the front"

"It was among Father's books" Sae took it from him and opened the book almost reverently. "It speak about us. People like us"

"Twins?" Yae nodded "Yes, about the Twin Ritual, the one they won't tell us about"

"Well what does it say?" Itsuki waited for her answer, but Yae looked away "Yae? What's wrong?"

"It says that the two chosen children shall become one through this ritual – The Crimson Sacrifice, as they call it" Sae recited, solemny "And they will be the ones who will save the village. The chosen children..."

"But what must we do? How shall we become one?" Mutsuki almost yelled

"The...the elder one...must make...the younger...into a butterfly. By strangling. It says I must strangle my twin!" Tears were spilling from Yae's eyes "I don't want to do it! I don't want to murder Sae! This is insane!"

"What kind of sick joke is that?" Mutsuki screamed, snatching the book from Sae's hands "Surely they don't mean such a thing!"

"I won't do it! I won't kill my brother!"

Sae looked away from them "I don't actually think...it would really be that bad"

Mutsuki dropped the book and looked at Sae shocked "Are you mad? Do you want to die? To be strangled? Do you want your sister t become a murderer? Are you nuts?" He grabbed her by the shoulders and started shaking her until Itsuki had to hold him still "Shh...brother it's alright, she doens't mean it, calm down..."

"We won't do it" Yae declared, wiping her face "I swear I won't do it"

"Don't worry, there's no way they can force us to do such thing!" Itsuki said, holding Yae's hand and squeezing it "They won't be able to tear us apart. We will be together"

Mutsuki nodded "Together...forever..."

TBC

Next chapter: "Twin Hope"

In this one the twins are already around 12/13, Itsuki and Mutsuki being the oldest. The next chapters will be longer.

This one is dedicated to my dear friend Phoenix, to cheer her up a bit :)


	4. Twin Hope

Chapter Four

"Twin Hope"

"_Be careful! We can't be caught!"_

Mutsuki looked over his shoulder – no one seemed to have noticed them so far. "I know" he said, closing the door behind them. "Come on"

They went quietly through the decaying mansion, their hand's claspped tight. "It must be somewhere near their room, I think. Do you remember where was it?"

Itsuki nodded before answering "Next door on the left. God, I don't recall the Tsuchihara House so destroyed when we were exploring it before."

"Me neither, but no one ever did a thing to rebuild it at all" Mutsuki opened the door to what once was the Tsuchihara's twins room. "It's like they want to erase them completely"

"Why?" Mutsuki shook his head. "Dunno...have you found it already?"

"No, I was sure it was over here...found it! Come, let's check it out." Mutsuki ran to his brother and raised the candle between them both, and started to read.

_Purple Diary_

_14th of June, 1738_

_The ritual is fast approaching. Mom can't look at us anymore, and Father only says that he hopes we are brave enough to save the village as we are destined to._

_I don't want to. I refuse to kill my sister. We have to escape before it's too late._

_Kiriko and I have been trying to unlock the secret passageway door at the Old Shrine. We just need the last Family Crest, and then we'll be free from this nightmare. _

_19th of June, 1738_

_We did it. The door is open. We are almost there now!_

_In three days we should head to the Twin Houses for the cleansing, so we can't risk waiting anymore._

_I feel so sorry for my parents, but as long as I'm with Kiriko I am happy._

_We are going to escape tonigh._

_20th of June, 1738_

_They found us, they found us. We are trapped at the Ceremony Master's House now. _

_I'm scared. What are they going to do with us?_

_I'm so sorry sister...It's all my fault._

_Please forgive me..._

_Kisoka Tsuchihara_

"In the end...what happened to them?" Mutsuki murmured. "Were they punished, forced to perform the ritual, or did they..."

Itsuki put his arms around his brother and held him tight. "Forget it, it's no use now. And we have the answers we need now. Let's call Sae and Yae and check on that shrine.

TBC

Next chapter, "Twin Secrets"

Dedicated to Red Kunoichi, for all her wonderful support and for having to wait so long for this chapter :)


	5. Twin Secrets

Chapter 5 – Twin Secrets

"It won't bulge!" Yae yelled, out of breath while she tried to force the door open.

"We must need all of the Family Crests in order to open ir" said Sae "and even if we manage to get all of them, are you really sure it will lead us away from the village? How can we really know?"

"Well, we must try it! It's our only hope now. Time is running out for us"

Yae looked at him uneasily "What do you mean by that?"

He grabbed a candle and twisted it between his fingers as he proceeded "Your father came to speak with Mutsuki and I the previous week. He told us to begin our farewells, because in three weeks we will be moved into the Kiryu House for the cleansing"

The twin girls both shook at this revelation "So soon? But why?"

"I should have expected it. Usually twins perform the ritual at 15, unless there's an emergency, like we are now. We must get away as soon as we can. I can get the Tachibana and Kiryu Crests, you two get yours"

"And the Tsuchihara and Osaka ones?"

Mutsuki showed the girls the first one "We found it in the abandoned house. As for the Osaka one...We will need to enter the house"

"How do you suggest we manage it? They are afraid of us!" Yae said "There's no way we'll be allowed in"

"I will go alone, tell them some excuse about a toy Chitose lost or something" Mutsuki said, getting up

"I'm going with you, then" Sae followed him. Her sister looked at them both and whispered "Itsuki..."

"Don't tell me" he threw the candle away "I already know"

"It's so sad" she couldn't get herself to say the words "What if we can't save ourselves, and they have to die?" Itsuki grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes "Then we will be the ones who will break them apart. Another sin for my penance"

The twin girl hugged him tightly, still trying to surpress her tears "Who made us murderers?"

"The same ones who made them victims"

%%%%%%%

"Sae" he stopped abruptly and grabbed her by the shoulders "I'm in love with you"

The girl blushed and looked away "Mutsuki...I..."

"No, don't say anything yet. I've wanted to tell you for so long, but now I know I'll probably won't get another chance. I've always liked you, ever since we were little. So, if I really have to die, I only ask you one thing. Don't forget me please. I will be watching over you through Itsuki"

"Oh Mutsuki!" She hugged him close and murmured in his ear. "I know that this is what we are destined to do, that in the end, it's what we have been born to but even so...I can't bear the thought of you gone"

He smiled "Thank you" the boy said, holding her face and kissing her softly in the lips "That's all I needed to know"

She was smiling as she touched his face "But if...by a miracle...we manage to escape...the four of us...then I want to be with you"

TBC

So sorry for the long wait. 2º grade is being more of a pain in the ass then I originally thought.

I'll try to keep updating more often now.

Kissies, Mina


	6. Twin Despair

Chapter Six – Twin Despair

"So both Mutsuki and Chitose got that illness?" Itsuki simply nodded at this. "She is getting better already, but he can barely stand... and we will begin our cleansing tomorrow!"

"What shall we do?" Sae asked, barely masking her worry, touching Itsuki's shoulder softly as she spoke, who nodded again. "Don't worry about us, my dear friend. I will take care of him until the end. You two try to pass under the Heaven Bridge as frequently as posible and we will comunicate through there. If I think of something, I will let you know"

The younger sister took a small package from her long sleeve and gave it to Itsuki, ignoring her twin's inquisitive glance. "Take it to him, please"

"I will, don't worry." he said, reassuring them. "I must return home now. Don't forget what I've told you, and please don't worry so much. Maybe...if me and Mutsuki manage to become one, then you won't have the same fate"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Brother..." he murmured into the darkness. The other one merely smiled. "It could have been Mother for all you knew, don't go all seer on me"

A faint chuckle eccoed in the small bedroom. "You don't have Mother delicacy. You stomp around as a horse."

"A horse hun?" Itsuki moved his nose against his twin's " Says the one who runs faster than one"

Mutsuki really laughed this time and warped his arms around his brother's chest. "You could never caught me"

"I always caught you, and never let go"

"I know"

"I won't, I won't, I never let go, did I?" he pressed his face against Mutsuki, desperate to feel his twin's warmth.

"No Itsuki, you never let go. I know you won't"

"..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_The Ritual is coming up soon.  
Mutsuki is too weak to run away, and there is no way I can carry him. He said he'd forgive me no matter what happens. He does not want Sae and Yae to suffer either.  
I promised him that I would help Sae and Yae escape after the ritual.  
Mutsuki will remain here as a butterfly.  
I plan to remain here in the village with him too... _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

"How's Chitose?"

"She's much better now. She even got up today"

"Good. Give me water now"

"At your service my princess." Itsuki redutantly got up and did as told, ignoring his brother's sweet remarks like "Princess your sorry ass!" as he did so. "Is it exactly as you wanted or do you wish me to feed you mouth to mouth?"

"Ewwwww no way your breath stinks!" Mutsuki sighted dramatically.

"Does not! And I don't recall you complaining the first time we did it when we were seven!" he said, holding the cup to his twin's lips.

Mutsuki drank before proceding. "That's totally different, and I only did it 'cause I couldn't do the same with Sae yet!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!" The younger one said, sticking his tongue at he other.

"Your thing for Sae is so old it's begining to become lame." Itsuki put the cup back in the drawer.

"Second and last crush of my life" Mutsuki held a hand out for Itsuki, who took it and returned to his side, this time underneath the sheets.

"Second? Who's the first?"

"The fisherman's little son"

"Liar liar" Itsuki chuckled at the thought. "Tell me".

Mutsuki simply smiled, and kissed his brother fully on the lips, slowly, softly, almost not moving them, his little tongue running briefly over his twin's upper lip before connecting with his brother's one. "It's my silly mirror, didn't you knew?"

Itsuki merely smiled and pressed closer to him while putting an arm above his shoulders, Mutsuki welcoming the confort and warmth it provided. "You still haven't told me. Why do you love her?"

"She has a pretty mouth, and has that look of one who's always lost in thoughts, and she smells of hibisco, is so quiet that sometimes I can't even hear her, like a little kitten who almost doesn't know how to walk."

"So, basically, you love her because she resembles a pet? If I had to chose between them, I'd go for Yae, no questions asked. She is so full of spirit, so much more cheerful, and is almost as hyper as you, always running around"

"She, that's why she doesn't smell as good as the other" Mutsuki said sleepily.

"You're so silly"

"I know". A few moments passed. "Itsuki?"

"Yes?"

Mutsuki didn't answer, but buried his face in his brother's neck as the tears finnaly started to fall. His twin said nothing, just hugged him closer as Mutsuki's sobs eccoed, repressed for so long that now he couldn't make himself to stop.

Itsuki's own tears melted into his brother's hair as they stayed huddled together, never breaking apart as Mutsuki's sobs turned into lower snifs as he drifted into a exhausted sleep, Itsuki soon following.

Although there would be no peace for them tonight.

TBC...

So sorry for the wait! University got too much in the way and I couldn't find the time to write.

Dedicated, once again, to Red Kunoichi, hoping she can forgive yet another big delay :)

Now for the next chapters, I'm not sure whether should I include incest with the twins or not, what do you think about it?

Mina Kon


	7. Twin Cleansing

Chapter Seven – Twin Cleansing

"I swear to you, if they came in once again with those annoying chants and the freaking clanging I'm putting those sticks right where they don't want them to be for sure"

Itsuki almost let the doll he was admiring curiously fell on the floor at the images that crossed his mind. "We should do it next time, make sure they won't come back"

"Now now dear brother, do you suddenly feel like playing dollhouse or it is another weird fetich of yours?" Mutsuki said in a teasing way.

"Hardly. I'm just curious, that's all, there are so many of them. Are you feeling better?"

Mutsuki just shrugged. "Fever's almost down, I guess. Gross when that priest suddenly thought that he could just carry me all the way into the house don't you think? If I had had the strength back then I would have kicked his butt"

His brother kneeled over him, and ruffled his hair tenderly. "I wouldnt have let him. No one touches what is mine"

Smirking, the youngest twin answered: "Ooh, am I yours?"

"All mine" Itsuki said, pecking him softly on the lips. "My little fuzzy bear"

"Don't be silly, I could wipe the floor with you" said Mutsuki playfully "Or at least I did before this bloody sickness."

"And you'll be able to do it again soon, don't worry"

His brother didn't asnwer to that. "Could you speak to Sae or Yae? Have they found anything else?"

Itsuki shook his head. "I've been passinf through the Heaven Bridge but i couldn't see them yet. They probably haven't found the las crest yet."

He nodded and turned to face his brother "Promise me one thing?"

"Everything you want. What is it?"

"After we perform the ritual, make sure they escape. I don't want them to suffer our fate too" Mutsuki said. "And take care of Sae for me, please."

"Don't say that!" Itsuki yelled "We can still escape, I know we can, there's still time, we'll..." His brother stopped him before he could proceed.

"You know that's not true, brother. I can't run away like this, and they are watching us now. We'll be lucky if they let us see them again"

Itsuki kneeled next to his twin and hugged him, sobbing. "I can't kill you, Mutsuki"

His brother hugged him back, whispering "I know, I don't want you too,either. But there's no escape for us now. And at least, no matter what happens, we will always be together."

"I can't live without you" Itsuki said, cupping his twin's cheek, who smiled sadly.

"You won't have to. I will always be with you"

"Even if we can't become one?"

Mutsuki nodded "We are already one. I don't care about the damned ritual. I just know one thing – nothing can ever take me away from you, understand? We will be together"

"Together...forever..."

TBC

Once again, a big delay. I wanted to post it sooner, but somehow I got trapped writing the last chapters, so I can proudly say now that this fic is done writing by now :) There are still some chapters left, and the next one, I'm afraid, will contain a bit more of incest, so please be warned in case you just want to skip it, since it adds no important information to the story.

Again, dedicated to Red.

Kissies, Mina


	8. Twin Farewell

Chapter Eight – Twin Farewell

"We demand it"

"I'm deeply sorry, but I'm afraid we can't allow it. You aren't allowed to see them until after the ritual"

"That might be a little late for some of us, don't you think? Mutsuki replied sarcastically, the priest flinching at his rash tone.

"It's merely the custom, we - "

"I don't bloody care about any of your stupid customs" Itsuki snapped. "Either you bring the Kurosawa twin's right now or we aren't leaving here"

The elder priest stepped closer to them. "I'm afraid we will have no other choice than to force you, if that's your wish"

"Touch my brother with one finger and I swear by all your Gods that the ritual is going to fail!" yelled Mutsuki, getting in front of his brother.

All the priests shook at his words, and again the same one spoke, this time in a much gentler tone. "We apologise, please don't be angry. The Altar Twins' request shall be performed" The other's left at this, whispering between them.

"_A bad omen this brings"_

"_Sometimes I think this one ought to be the elder twin, it is not often that the younger ones have this much spirit"_

"_It will do good to have a sacrifice with a soul such as his"_

"_The Master shall not be informed of this"_

"So, is this the end?" Itsuki asked, looking at the front door of his house. His parents couldn't bare to follow them this far, and stayed inside with Chitose, still asleep, after saying goodbye to Mutsuki, both unable to hold their tears and urging them to be strong as they always were. Their father told them we would be proud of them no matter what, and hugged them both as he used to do when they were little, their mother kissing them softly and telling them she would see them later, Mutsuki smiling sadly at this.

"Not for us, no"

"Aren't you scared?" Mutsuki shook his head. "What better death there is for me than at your hands? If I could hae chosen, I wouldn'y want any other"

"But not now"

"No, not now"

"I'm a murderer"

"No, brother" Mutsuki grabbed his hand. "I shall live inside you, remember?"

"Yes...together, forever"

"Itsuki, Mutsuki!" Yae yelled as she approached with her sister.

"Ten minutes, no more" said the High Priest, stopping a few paces away from them.

"We're so sorry." Sae said, trembling. "Father and the other priests were always around the Heaven Bridge and we couldn't get much closer!"

"Don't worry about it now. Did you find the las crest?"

"We have located it, but there's no way to unlock the combination"

"We failed you." Yae said gravely. "I can barely look at both of you now. Please...try to forgive me someday..."

"Stop it. It wasn't your fault. Any of this." Mutsuki said. "We have tried. There's no stopping this now."

"Mutsuki...I..." she stopped talking as she felt him embrace her, tighter than in all 14 years they had known each other, played, laughed, cried, hunted, explored, screamed together, and suddenly it came that she wouldn't be able too see Mutsuki any more, than even if everything they made her believe and the ritual succeeded and he would live on Itsuki, that it would never be the same, the four of them would never be the same. Tears came flowing into her eyes as she hugged him closer and sobbed in his shoulder like so many times she did, and now because of this stupid ritual shw would never be able to do it again.

"Goodbye, my friend." said him into her ear. "I shall be watching over you as always. Take care of Sae and Itsuki for me, please. Don't forget about me. And escape this place as soon as posible."

He let go of her and caressed her cheek. "Now cheer up, I don't want to remember you all red and puffy, it makes you ugly." She chuckled a bit at this.

He turned to Sae now. Little Sae, already lost in tears, and suddenly not caring about the priest standing near them he grabbed her shoulders and kissed her firmly in the lips, more passionated than he ever did, wanting to feel her soft lips more and more and never let - "

"We are leaving now, Mr. Itsuki and Mr. Mutsuki"

He parted from Sae, touched her hand one last time and whispered: "I'll always be with you"

TBC


	9. Twin Butterfly

Chapter Nine – Twin Butterfly

"Face each other"

Two shaking, young boys, equally dressed in white, looked into their identical faces as the Ceremony Master cut the red cord binding them, letting the bigger porcion fall at Mutsuki's side.

"Lay down now" he instructed Mutsuki. The priests began chanting and clasping their staffs on the ground, but Mutsuki and Itsuki remained in the same posicion, staring at each other quietly.

"Everyone's..."

"Gone"

They sat on the rock as the priests' chanting grew louder and louder, until it was almost unberable, and they couldn't think, couldn't remember what were they doing there, which to do, where were th -"

"Mutsuki, lay down." He snapped at this.

"I shall not lay down! I'm not a girl you know."

"As you wish. Itsuki, put your hands around your brother's neck". Itsuki's hands were shaking as he obeyed, encircling his twin's neck, feeling his warm pulse beneath his fingers.

"I love you" Mutsuki whispered.

"I love you too."

"Don't be afraid, you won't hurt me. I'm right here next to you."

"I don't want to do it."

"I know. I'll stay with you until the very end."

"Will you...forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive, brother." Mutsuki hugged his brother and pulled him closer. "Do it", he said, resting his forehead against his twin's, bitting out a strangled cry as he felt the pressure in his neck.

It hurt. It hurt so much. He wanted to breath. To _live_. To be with his brother always. A single tear escapped him.

"_I dont wanna die, I don't wanna die, brother, brother, I'm so scared, I don't want to die"_

Itsuki couldn't think straight. He was murdering his twin. How could he? How could be live with himself afterwards? Without Mutsuki?

"_I can't do it I can't, stop please make this stop"_

His hands failed him and he stopped pressuring but Mutsuki grabbed them and kept them in place, his own shaking as he felt once again desperate to breath. A sob escaped his lips as he couldn't control them anymore, and let his hands fall to grasp his brother's back instead, his fingers digging in painfully as the pressure grew and grew, he forced himself to keep his eyes open, to keep looking at his brother, at the most important person to him, to the one who never failed him. His brother's eyes looking back at him, with the same pained and hurtful expression he was sure he had, and forced himself to smile a little at him, despite the pain, knowing it would console him in the future.

In his future without him.

He couldn't. He couldn't live without his brother. Mutsuki, his brother, his other half, his soul mate.

_Bang, bang, bang. _One clasp at a time, two lives at a time.

"It...Itsuki" he heard him gasp.

"What, what is it?"

"A...after...check the...the diary" and with his, he exaled his last breath, his head falling into Itsuki's shoulder, all life leaving him and he fell unmoving into Itsuki's arms.

"Mutsuki? MUTSUKI!" He screamed, shaking him, hugging him closer as he felt the mourners trying to grab his twin's body.

"No! Don't even try it! Let go of my brother! Let go you freaks, let go! Mutsuki, Mutsuki, Mutsuki!" Pain stronger than he ever felt poured in his chest, his neck feeling on fire and everything else hurt too, hurt so much, he was feeling numb, they were all shouting and Mutsuki was gone forever, he couldn't listen to them, everything's gone now.

_"Throw the body into the abyss."_

"_..."_

"_Isn't it going to appear?"_

"_The butterfly..."_

"_The other twin let a curse, he said it was meant to X"_

"_There isn't..."_

"_It's their fault, they wouldn't allow them to see your daughters, Master. They made them angry"_

"_Punish them. Turn them into Mourners, may they suffer for all eternity"_

"_The ritual was a disaster"_

"_No! Master we beg of you, it wasn't our fault they weren't commited into their duty"_

"_Prepare my daughters for the next cleansing. We shall use them next year."_

"_They failed."_

TBC

Can't really comment this time.


	10. Sayonara Kyoudai

Final Chapter – Sayonara Kyoudai

_"My dear brother,_

_I'm writing this to you now as you lay asleep next to me. I can't even lay down now, I have so many thoughts into my head sleeping would be impossible and I couldn't manage to pass all of them to paper. _

_All our lives we loved to play and run and explore and I enjoyed every single moment of it, the joy of feeling so alive, running around and around beside you._

_You have me only good memories. Those are what makes me go through every day now. I couldn't have wished for a better life than the one I had with you Itsuki. I know now that I'll be leaving in ease because of all the wonderful times I've spent with you._

_Please don't be sad, brother. I don't want you to feel guilty about what we are about to do. It's not your fault, and I will blame you for nothing, whatever happens. This is the only death I want if I could chose for myself, to die in your arms and for you to hold me until the very end. _

_"I'm so sorry to leave you. I'm so sorry for leaving everything. Even for all this people – for I know the ritual is going to fail. I don't want to be a sacrifice. I don't want to die. I have a full life ahead of me, and I want to live it at your side like it was meant to be._

_So, even if you don't have my butterfly to console you, never forget that I won't break my promise – I will always be with you. We no need no butterflies. We don't need no marks. I shall live on on you, my brother._

_We always said that we would be together forever, didn't we?_

_I love you with all my heart. Always have, always will._

_P.S. Feel free to marry Sae if you ever change your mind about her, I won't be jealous :)_

_Mutsuki"  
_

The end

After all this months, it's over. Such a relief, such sadness. I'm really proud about the development of Mutsuki's character. In a way I've always imagined him like this.

Dedicated to Red Kunoichi and to Ivory Tears, hope they have enjoyed this fanfic. I certanly enjoyed writing every single chapter.

Also dedicated to my twin friends, hoping they will remain together in harmony as Itsuki and Mutsuki wanted.

Mina Kon


End file.
